Stockholm Syndrome
by supposed rockstar
Summary: What happens when Tommy finally loses control? What happens when it's with Jude? [original concept]
1. 001

Right. Some part of my brain is compatible with that of a sadistic degenerate's and well... yeah. I've wanted to write this for a long while just to see what would happen. It may be a one shot, may not be. I don't know at this point. Overall, it's just something in my head I need to get out and explore. This will be one fic you'll read that I doubt you'll ever find again. Let it... make you wonder.

I own nothing IS unless you count Tim Rozon, who's asleep in my bed right now. I really should go join him instead of writing fics about his character. Hahaha... (Right... I WISH Mr. Rozon was sleep in my bed. Think he'd do it for $20?) Again – BRI OWNS NOTHING INSTANT STAR. Lord knows I wish I did!

PS: **THERE WILL BE A HUGE AMOUNT OF EXPLETIVES IN THIS STORY.** You have been warned.

**

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome**

Jude backed up near the wall the behind her, angry tears already cascading down her face. She was tired of his bullshit excuses and stories and apologies. All she wanted was the truth.

"Tell me, Tommy! Tell me what makes this so fucking hard for you! Don't hide behind the age difference anymore. You've kissed me and touched me and whispered far too much to use that to cover you ass."

Tommy stepped in closer, a lethal glint bouncing off the edge of his eye. His jaw clenched, trying his hardest to resist the urge to finally shut her up. He hated to see her cry, hated knowing what he could do to her but on the same hand, he hated how far she just _loved_ to push him. She always had to push him to the brink.

"Jude... will you please just settle down? We can discuss this rationally."

"There you go again! I'm _not_ a child, Quincy. Don't tell me to fucking settle down!" She took a step towards him, pushing his shoulder back. "Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

He stared over at his shoulder, the one she'd touched. Any other time, he would have loved being this close to her, feeling her hands on him. But today... Oh today! She was going to drive him to things he didn't want to do or mean. She was going to hurt herself.

"Fine, girl. Fine. I won't tell you what to do but keep your goddamn hands off of me. Got that?"

"Oh, but Tommy! I thought you liked it when I touched you? Or is that only after you've said you're sorry and it means I'm your puppet again?" Sarcastic venom dripped from her tongue, boiling in his blood. He was trying...

"Why are you being like this?"

She smiled in saccharine contempt.

"Being like what?"

His face fell into a state of confusion and mercilessness. _Please... please be good. Please don't push me..._

"Why are you blowing up like this? What did I do?"

She burst into a fit of laughter, jamming a finger into his sternum. _She's amused._

"What don't you do, Little Tommy Q?"

His eyes grew wide, his hands rushing from their jammed position in his pockets. Instinctively, he pushed her, hard, back against the wall. He closed the gap between them in one pace, his hands around her face. He breathed heavily as he stared down into her eyes as he towered over her, the fear already beginning to form.

He liked it to a disgusting degree.

"What did I fucking tell you, girl! Don't you ever," he let go of her face, shoving her shoulder blades deeper into the sheet rock, "EVER call me 'Little Tommy Q'. _EVER._" He pushed at her again.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Her voice trembled as her tears dried up almost instantly. She visibly shook from his surprise attack.

He turned his back to her, rage and hatred oozing from every pore of his body.

"I don't know why I even fucking like you. You drive me fucking crazy. I love you and this is what I get? HA! You're a child. I shouldn't have ever let myself near you."

Jude's breathing audibly caught in her throat. She rushed behind him, rubbing her hands down the length of his back.

"Please don't say that Tommy..."

Her touch murdered him. He spun around, his deathly gaze upped 10-fold.

"Here's an idea: Let's just quit all of this while you're fucking ahead."

"No! Please, Tommy! I'm sorry! I won't bother you anymore! Don't end this!"

Her pleadings unleashed the animal he'd contained for so long. He couldn't take the sadness in her voice or the way it seemed she was whining. He pushed the heels of his palms against his temple, pulling at his hair. His teeth gritted together painfully.

"SHUT UP!"

"NO! I will not shut up! Tommy... please!" He grabbed her arms violently, his fingers digging deeply into her flesh. "Oooww... Tommy... You're hurting me."

"Why can't you ever shut up?" He'd begun to cry at some point. Out of pain? Frustration? Anger? He didn't know but saline bathed his face anyway. "For once, just... shut... UP!" He sent her flying onto the floor. He pounced on top of her. "You do this to me! You make me this way!"

Before he could stop himself, he hit her. It wasn't until he saw the way she laid limply beneath him, silent, eyes dulled and staring to something on her left did he realize what he'd done. The bottom of her lip was busted, a small trail of blood marring her porcelain skin.

"Oh my god... Jude..." He picked her up, crushing her within his arms. He couldn't breathe. Panic had taken over every one of his senses. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"You... you hit me..."

"I know and I'm sorry! It'll never happen again. Jude... Oh my god... Jude..." He sobbed against her hair, the soft apple scent re-leashing his inner beast. He let her go, falling to his knees, the room spinning faster than any time he'd ever encountered before. He grabbed onto her waist, her stomach becoming his confessional. "I'm so sorry..."

He knew he'd finally broken her. She stood within his grasp motionless. He'd never wanted to touch her like that. He's never wanted to show her how he could really be.

Her hand came to the back of his head, running through his mussed hair. She massaged along his neck, whispering for him to stop crying. She brought him up from his knees. He caught sight of the indigo bruise that was now forming along her jaw and mouth. He couldn't stand to look at his rock so damaged. She wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling his face to her sore shoulder.

"It's... It's okay." She spoke between weary pants. "I... I forgive you."


	2. 002

Heh... I never actually thought this would be a one-shot. And, well, I was right.

Tommy abusive? I bet you never thought you'd see the day someone made him what seemed so obvious.

**Story Notes:**  
--- _The Wall _isn't abandoned. I need to regroup with that story. Get everything down in stone before I continue. Consider it on HIATUS.  
--- _Verse & Point_ – Not exactly on hiatus, but damn near it. Then again, it's just a collective comprised of one-shots that could be considered a supplement to _The Wall_.  
--- StarryEyed68 & I plan on writing something collaboratively. Keep on the look out for that. (It'll be intense, trust me.)

* * *

002. 

Jude walked on eggshells around Tommy, often times creeping near tip-toed around the halls they shared. She tried to keep as silent as possible. It was a hard feat considering she was built on her sound.

She tried not to look at him. She couldn't take seeing her painful reflection each time she caught his eye. She couldn't handle knowing that it wasn't a reflection at all but his own deep sadness that filled the reservoirs behind such a strong face.

She felt bad for him. He held such demons but she came off as insensitive. She pushed him too hard. She wanted more from him than he could deliver to her. She asked too much and wouldn't shut up until she got some part of it. He broke and she blamed herself. He was right. She was a child; a child that never knew when to shut up.

No one knew. It was yet another secret they shared. People believed her when she'd told them the story of her slipping on the stairs behind G-Major when it was raining. She'd told the story so often and to so many people, she'd almost begun to believe it herself.

"Jude?" Her posture stiffened to his beckoning. They pretended it never happened. To Jude, it never did, but it didn't help the shiver of fear that would grip onto some part of her when she heard him call for her. She chastised herself for being silly.

"I'm..." her voice cracked. "I'm in here."

She didn't see him enter the room where she'd sat all alone just moments earlier, but soon felt his arms wrap around her tightly. He'd become so affectionate afterwards. There was never a day that passed where he didn't pull her against him and hug her for no reason at all. He told her every chance he got that he loved her. There were times, when she was buried deep within one of his embraces, that it all seemed to be everything she'd wanted since she'd first begun to like him. Something would come back to her, shattering her delusions. Maybe he was hugging her too tightly or she caught a look at her face and saw how she now had a tiny scar underneath her lip from his ring or maybe it was the way he'd cling to her like he did then. Whatever it was, she was knocked back into reality and the guard went back up.

He'd promised that it would never happen again, but there were moments when it seemed like he could slip back into what he was that night. He'd slam his fist down on the control deck, not out of anger with her but out of frustration over how he couldn't get a song to work how he wanted, and she'd shrink back from his view and wait for everything to subside.

She hated herself for not being able to get over it. Tommy wasn't a bad man. He made one stupid mistake after she wouldn't let up. Why? Why did she have to be so stupid? Why did she have to always be the shrew no one could tame? It was her fault. Tommy was good. He was kind and he wanted her even though she was a total mess. He was everything she'd ever wanted, but she had to fuck it up. Why, goddamn it? _WHY!_

"Working on that song for next week?"

"Yeah. I think I have it down."

"Lemme hear."

She played as if it were to be the last song she'd ever sing. She stole a quick glance at his face, how serene he appeared when listening to her; the way he smiled when she dropped a killer lyric or delivered intense word play. She ate it up like candy.

She vowed to be everything he ever hoped for. She loved him more than life and she'd rather off herself then know she drove him away. Because Tommy was good. He was more than she deserved.

"Perfect, girl..." He stroked the side of her cheek tenderly. She leaned into his caress.

"Really? I mean, I know it's rusty and I'll get it to 100 by next week. I don't really think it's that good but... really? Are you sure?" _There I go again._

"Shh..." He bent and kissed her softly. "It's fine the way it is."

"Thank you."

He stared at her intently, finally capturing her eyes the way he'd done so many times before. He held her chin as he studied her face, smiling down at her.

She felt his thumb brush against her scar.

"I love you so much. I don't ever want to lose you."

She couldn't breathe. She hated breathing. Sometimes, she wished she would just die. She'd never be enough for him. She'd push him again and he'd leave her for good.

"I love you too, Tommy. You won't lose me." She grabbed onto him, hugging him tightly. "Don't ever leave me... please..."

This was how it was. This is how they knew of each other, so afraid to love and lose, so afraid one would snap on the other.

Was it all just a matter of time?


End file.
